Halloween Poetry
by Forbidden Fairytale
Summary: Poetry that will give you goosebumps...


4. HALLOWEEN HOLIDAY: "DEMON DOG"

**Claws grip the ground tight as I run 8**

**Toward the tower weighing a ton. 8**

**I swing no sword. No swift steed do I ride; 10**

**From no foe of hell will I hide. 8**

**Racing faster, I pass an arrow; 9**

**I sink my teeth in, tasting the marrow. 10**

**Through my waving fur coat winter winds blow, 10**

**Tearing past trees as my evil eyes glow. 10**

**Stopping on a hilltop, I stand, 8**

**Looking across the land. 6**

**I bare my fangs and give a growl; 8**

**Others answer my howl. 6**

**The gray wolf cries, 4**

**Under a starlit sky. 6**

**Suddenly, all grows silent; 7**

**Nature is very violent. 7**

**Like a bird, the deer flies; 6**

**Then it falls down and dies. 6**

**Behold the beasts - swift and strong; 7**

**Gather to feast - unite in song. 8**

**Now watch as they wait patiently, 8**

**Pounce on their prey and pull it away. 9**

**Together they drag down a kill; 8**

**They won't rest 'till they've had their fill. 8**

**In the soft shadows, with a silent stare; 10**

**These predators are on the prowl. 8**

**Lifting their heads into the air, 8**

**They let out a long howl. 6**

**When other wolves reply, 6**

**Blood shall fall from the sky. 6**

**Raise your head and kiss the moon; 7**

**Now the night is coming soon. 7**

** "ALONG CAME A SPIDER"**

**Bodies hang in midair; 6**

**Blood drips down everywhere. 6**

**Their cocoon is like a crypt; 7**

**They dance in drops of blood that drip. 8**

**Catching every lost soul who falls, 8**

**Treating their bodies like rag dolls, 8**

**Creatures crawl through the hellish halls; 8**

**Spiders spin webs from the walls. 7**

**Swift shadows move in the moonlight; 8**

**Disappear in the darkness, staying out of sight. 12**

**Spiders sneak through your window late at night; 10**

**Yet they tremble at the thought of light. 9**

**Spiders in the shadows waiting in the wilderness 13**

**For you to fall in webs of wickedness. 10**

**That's where they're slain and strangled, 7**

**Victims trapped and tangled. 6**

**Don't ever touch those tempting threads, 8**

**Seductive silk - silver strands of spider-webs. 12**

**Leaving you as food for their hatching young, 10**

**Crawling all over you - the creatures you're among. 12**

**Feel the soft silk on your smooth skin; 8**

**There's a corpse wrapped up within. 7**

**Some are still struggling to survive; 9**

**It almost feels like they're alive. 8**

** "WICKED WOLF"**

**I danced in the golden sunlight and felt a breeze, 12**

**Swam in sapphire seas, slept under emerald palm-trees. 16**

**I woke up in the night - evil spirits surrounded me; 14**

**Wolves snapped at a sheep with their teeth. 8**

**I fell through my own trap - they chained me in my sin, 12**

**And led my heart to the point of hypocrisy again. 14**

**I was held captive under guard and angels tried to save me; 15**

**A prisoner of pride, envy had enslaved me. 12**

**The wolves feasted upon us late at night; 10**

**They fed on all our frustration and fright! 10**

**I heard mournful moans from an abandoned abyss; 12**

**I grasped at the bars and pounded with my fist! 11**

**I saw a Shepherd hanging on a tree; 10**

**He let them tear His flesh for me. 8**

**That night, the wolves raised their heads high; 8**

**The Lamb of God lay down to die. 8**

**The night is near, 4**

**And hounds of hell are here 6**

**Like jackals, they jeer; 6**

**So don't give in to fear. 6**

**Always business before pleasure, 8**

**Madness without finite measure. 8**

**I'll take you back in time with me; 8**

**Then we can do things differently. 8**

"WANDERING THROUGH THE WOODS"

**One night while I walked through the wood, 8**

**I came across a sign that stood. 8**

**It warned me this was the wrong way, 8**

**But I kept going anyway. 8**

**As I wandered, I grew weary, 8**

**Twisted trees so dark and dreary. 8**

**Through the branches, starlight shows; 7**

**What secrets they hide nobody knows. 9**

**I took a deep breath and tried to be brave; 10**

**Up ahead, I could see an unmarked grave. 10**

**The truth is what I fear the most; 8**

**I flee from it just like a ghost. 8**

**In silence then a stranger stood; 8**

**With a weapon hidden under her hood. 10**

**Why didn't I stay home where it was safe and be good 13**

**Like my mother said I should? 7**

** "THE DEMONS FEAST TONIGHT"**

**Spiders stalk souls silently, 7**

**Grabbing their guests violently, 7**

**Sucking the sweet nectar of life, 8**

**Cutting through flesh like a knife. 7**

**They'll take whatever they can get, 8**

**Feasting on the fools falling in their net. 10**

**Though these poor souls are lost or lame, 8**

**To demons of darkness, they're all fair game. 10**

**Thus came the end of a spider who grew 10**

**So proud of his power he hardly knew 10**

**The strand suspended in the air 8**

**Hung in God's hand by just one hair. 8**

**This is where the demons dare 7**

**To catch victims unaware. 7**

**Watching, waiting, silent, still; 7**

**They go in for the kill. 6**

"FORSAKEN FOREST" Wait, traveler, taking warning; 8

**You must stay here until morning. 8**

**It's dangerous outside tonight; 8**

**A witch is hidden beyond sight. 8**

**In her lair, she will lie, 7**

**Waiting for you to pass by. 7**

**When morning comes, others will find 8**

**No trace of you has been left behind. 9**

**And as the wind sweeps through her hair, 8**

**You find yourself lost in her seductive stare. 11**

**Moving so quickly, you could swear 8**

**That she was never really there. 8**

**Every word I speak is true; 7**

**Stay here - or it will happen to you. 9**

**Heed my words, or you'll become 7**

**Her next chosen victim. 6**

"SEA OF LOST SOULS"

**Souls meet their graves, 4**

**Within the black waves. 5**

**Their dreams are dead; 4**

**Nightmares are there instead. 6**

**Let the waves take you away; 7**

**Your soul is lost - it's here to stay. 8**

**Blood splashes up against the shore; 8**

**You don't want to live anymore. 8**

It's no ordinary ocean - it goes on forever; 14

**Like no place you have been, ending never. 10**

**Sinking in your sorrow - drowning in your doubt, 11**

**You don't even know what life's all about. 10**

**It's wave after wave of trembling and fear, 10**

**A tide of terror - an ocean of tears. 10**

**So deep and dark - so cruel and cold; 8**

**The sea must be ages old. 7**

"A SEA OF SHADOWS"

**The waves could consume her whole; 7**

**They would swallow up her soul. 7**

**The wind kept whispering her name, 8**

**And she wondered why she came. 7**

**Her footprints were forgotten so no one else would know; 13**

**Taken by the tides of time in a dark Sea of Shadows. 14**

**Her hair waved in the wind as she walked into the water; 14**

**Descending into the darkness, she kept going deeper. 14**

**Now I'm drowning in the darkness; 8**

**All alone in this endless sea of emptiness. 12  
I'm struggling to stay above it; 9**

**I cry out for help, but no one hears it. 10  
Somewhere in the shadows of the deepest darkness, 12**

**There's an endless sea of emptiness. 9**

**Drowning in the dark, a sea of sorrow, 10**

**It feels like there's no tomorrow. 8**


End file.
